


Первый раз

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Team as Family, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Первый раз, когда Спок коснулся разума своего капитана, был случайностью, обусловленной необходимостью.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 6





	Первый раз

Первый раз, когда Спок коснулся разума своего капитана, был случайностью, обусловленной необходимостью.

Сигнал красной тревоги и взволнованные взгляды экипажа. Вернувшийся с неисследованной планеты Джеймс Кирк, в крови, без сознания, и стоящий над ним доктор МакКой. Нервная дрожь в голосе Ухуры, когда она сообщила «Им нужно Слово, лежащее в конце пути. Я не знаю, что это, сэр. Они говорят, что его знает только капитан... Сэр, они... они атакуют нас, если мы не скажем им ответ!». Тогда Спок попробовал решить проблему:  
— Доктор, Вы можете привести капитана в сознание?  
Врач взглянул на вулканца, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Вы видели, в каком он состоянии? Если сейчас дать ему стимуляторов — он умрет!  
Спок тихо вздохнул, чтобы вернуть контроль над собой. В этот момент он ничего не чувствовал к человеку, лежащему на столе и никак не желающему приходить в себя. Не должен был чувствовать.  
— Доктор МакКой, от его памяти зависит весь корабль, и в данный момент было бы логично...  
— Иди ты со своей логикой знаешь куда?! — Леонард о самоконтроле мало заботился. — Он и так еле жив, а ты предлагаешь добить его! Ты вообще понимаешь, что сейчас происходит?!  
На этот раз Спок задержал дыхание на чуть большее время. Обстановка вокруг действовала угнетающе даже на него, раздражала. Сейчас капитан не в состоянии выполнять свой долг, и командование переходит к его старшему помощнику. Можно было отдать приказ — но доктор просто проигнорирует его, откажется выполнять, наплевав на Устав. Спок слишком хорошо знал этот беспокойный экипаж.  
— Тогда мне придется произвести слияние разумов, — не выражающим ничего голосом сообщил вулканец. — Это позволит мне получить запрашиваемые данные.  
МакКой бросил на него злобный взгляд, но ничего не ответил, продолжая следить за показаниями приборов и вполголоса что-то указывая Чэпел.  
Видимо, на его языке это означало согласие.

От разума капитана Спок ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что там увидел.  
Тепло, много тепла. Солнечный свет. Не такой, как на Вулкане, красный и иссушающий, а нежно согревающий золотистый свет земного солнца. У Джеймса Кирка был богатый внутренний мир — во всех смыслах. Множество чувств, эмоций, оттенков, голосов — всё в убаюкивающей гармонии соединялось в этом человеке. В таком разуме хотелось остаться навсегда...  
Оправившись от удивления, Спок быстро нашел нужное воспоминание и коснулся его.  
...Ночь. Разговор с обитателями незнакомой планеты. Отблески синеватого света на гладких стенах. Местные жители — гуманоиды с бледной кожей и горящими глазами, ведущие ночной образ жизни. Их грация кажется Кирку чем-то завораживающим, их жесты — как движения диких зверей. Капитан слушает их речь, отвечает что-то. «Пещеры. Путь. Путь, который надо пройти». Испытание?...  
Спок не чувствует страха перед опасностью. Джиму лишь интересно, он просто следует указаниям этих изящных существ.  
...Темнота. Свет — ничтожно маленький огонек, не способный рассеять сгущающийся вокруг мрак. Черный, как сама тьма, камень пещер, блестящий на свету, пожирающий свет...  
Спок поражается тому, как красочно и ярко Кирк воспринимает реальность.  
...Долгий путь. Нет, не так — Путь, по которому надо пройти. В темноте, наедине с собой и искоркой ненастоящего света в этом непроглядном мраке. И вдруг, посмотрев вверх, замечаешь — ты уже давно на поверхности, на краю высокой скалы, с которой видно россыпи звёзд. Множество, тысячи, которых не раз видел любой член экипажа звездолета, но после бесконечной тьмы — словно впервые увиденный свет. В этот момент эмоции, сильные человеческие эмоции, пьянят и заставляют протянуть перед собой руку и сделать роковой шаг вперед, в бездну...

Когда Спок разрывает контакт, он несколько секунд не может прийти в себя. То, что он почувствовал, не поддается логике. Но это подождет. Сейчас долг требовал от него действий. Вулканец вызвал Ухуру:  
— Слово, которое они хотят, — он на секунду запнулся, — Это «бесконечность». Отмените тревогу и временно примите командование, лейтенант.  
Отключив связь, старший помощник натолкнулся на взгляд доктора МакКоя. Этот «я-не-знаю-что-там-произошло-но-я-буду-тебя-подозревать» взгляд. Прежде, чем Спок сообразил, что делает, его губы уже произнесли:  
— Мелдинг — сложный процесс, утомляющий обоих. Сейчас мне нужно отдохнуть. Конфликт решён, и никаких осложнений не предвидится. Я пройду в свою каюту.  
Уже за дверью лазарета Спок понял, что только что случилось. Он солгал. Впервые в жизни.  
Теперь Спок был уверен, что должен разобраться в том, что увидел в разуме капитана, и разобраться как можно быстрее.  
Потому что — в этом Спок был совершенно уверен — в подсознании капитана был страх.

Пока капитан Кирк выздоравливал, его по очереди заменяли Скотти и Спок. Шотландец чувствовал себя неуютно в капитанском кресле, а старшему помощнику было безразлично — он всего лишь выполнял свой долг, замещая старшего по званию. Почти всё свободное от обязанностей время Спок тратил на медитацию. Разум капитана интриговал и поражал, и вулканец не уставал возвращаться к нему, чтобы снова найти тот страх, который тогда не успел рассмотреть.  
Но страх словно съёжился, ушёл далеко в подсознание, и простого воспоминания о мелдинге было недостаточно, чтобы вытащить его и разглядеть внимательнее. Тогда Спок поставил себе цель — выяснить, чего так боится капитан. Ещё не хватало, чтобы миссия оказалась под угрозой из-за личных переживаний Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

— Капитан.  
— Да, мистер Спок?  
— Во время прошлого кризиса мне пришлось использовать вулканскую технику слияния разумов, мелдинг, чтобы получить необходимую...  
— Да, знаю, Боунс мне рассказал. — Кирк, сидя в своём кресле на мостике, расслабленно улыбнулся. — Спасибо, мистер Спок, Вы спасли и меня, и «Энтерпрайз».  
Вулканец неуверенно замолчал. Просьба повторить мелдинг теперь казалась не такой уж легко произносимой.  
— Что-то ещё, мистер Спок?  
— Нет, капитан.  
Он снова сказал неправду. Похоже, лгать, умалчивать и уклоняться от ответа — вредная привычка людей — передавалась и ему. Теперь придётся ждать подходящего случая.  
И такой случай вскоре представился.

Шаттл должен был довезти десант до зоны действия транспортера. Из-за ионного шторма часть оборудования отказала, и теперь вся надежда была на отчаянно воюющего с тряской Чехова, пилотирующего шаттл. Капитан пробормотал сонно несколько указаний и отключился. Кирк вновь превзошел себя в опрометчивости: эта высадка включала в себя неисправность транспортера, барахлившую связь, побег от вооруженного местного населения, побег от цунами вместе с местным населением, восстановление затопленной деревни, дружескую вечеринку в честь спасения деревни... Как простой человек выдержал всё это подряд почти без сна — Спок понять не мог. Сам вулканец держался исключительно за счёт самоконтроля и того, что его нужды были меньше человеческих. И вот теперь Кирк спал рядом со своим старшим помощником, поддавшись накопившейся усталости.  
Спок думал недолго — он быстро просчитал все возможные варианты и последствия, после чего осторожно протянул руку к лицу капитана.  
Этот страх беспокоил его слишком сильно, чтобы просто забыть.

Снова тёплый солнечный свет, яркая синева неба, заросшее золотыми колосьями пшеницы поле. Отправной точкой, эпицентром спокойствия в разуме Кирка были воспоминания о доме, смешанные с детскими фантазиями и приправленные воображением. Но Споку нужно было не это. Он пошёл дальше, пытаясь отыскать среди чувств и воспоминаний тот панический ужас, заинтриговавший его в прошлый раз. Чего же так боялся с виду бесстрашный капитан Джеймс Кирк? Если бы вулканец не знал о существовании страха, он бы не догадался, что этот безбашенный человек вообще умеет бояться. Да, здравого смысла он лишён не был, это старший помощник не мог не признать, но чтобы... страх?  
Детский, затаившийся в глубине сознания. Способный довести до паники, но еще ни разу не вырвавшийся из тисков самоконтроля.  
Страх остаться одному.

Спок резко разорвал связь. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он почувствовал то, что чувствует капитан. Но того, что видел вулканец, хватило для понимания.  
Эти дружелюбие, открытость и солнечность — попытки «зацепить» окружающих, не дать им забыть себя, не дать им уйти просто так. Кирк любил всех и каждого, и хотел взаимности. Он легко заводил разговор, интуитивно находя способы понять и расположить к себе собеседника. Всё это — лишь способ защитить себя от одиночества.  
Одиночество Джеймса Кирка — да, Спок почувствовал его. Призрак, угроза, которой его капитан боялся больше любого врага. Прежде чем Спок прекратил контакт, эта боль попыталась вцепиться в него, но встретила достойный отпор. Спасением от этого страха были люди вокруг капитана. Доктор МакКой, «Боунс» — его Кирк обожал за постоянство и доходящую до грубости откровенность, его вспоминал в первую очередь. Остальные члены команды — Скотти, Ухура, Сулу, Чехов... и Спок.  
Вулканец был изумлён, обнаружив в списке себя. Мысли капитана были исключительно светлыми. Бросив внимательный взгляд на спящего рядом человека, Спок еще раз обратился к тому, что он нашел в сознании Кирка.  
Абсолютное доверие. Почти детское изумление и восхищение. Уверенность. Привязанность. Признательность. И — вновь — много, много тепла.  
Эти чувства оглушали и сбивали с толку. Но сейчас надо было помочь Чехову добраться до «Энтерпрайза».  
«Позже. Позже я подумаю об этом».

Проснулся капитан почти мгновенно, тут же вспомнив предшествовавшие события. Оглядевшись, он понял, что находится в лазарете, а рядом сидит его старший помощник.  
— Доктор МакКой запретил Вам вставать, капитан, — сообщил Спок, заметив движение со стороны Кирка. — Сейчас Вы временно отстранены от своих обязанностей, и...  
— Ладно, ладно, — махнул рукой тот, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. — Я только до столовой...  
— Мне повторить рекомендации доктора, капитан? — приподнял бровь Спок, внимательно глядя на Кирка.  
— Забудь. — тот улёгся обратно и вздохнул. — И, раз уж сейчас я временно не капитан, оставь эти формальности, называй меня просто Джим.  
— Капитан...? — подобная просьба застала старшего помощника врасплох.  
— Джим, — упорно поправил Кирк. — Мы ведь друзья?  
Затянувшаяся пауза вулканцу решительно не нравилась. Телепат чувствовал, что сейчас очень важный для Кирка момент. Момент, который определит их отношения на много лет вперед, от которого зависит душевное спокойствие капитана.  
— Хорошо, Джим. Тогда можешь называть меня просто Спок.  
Даже несмотря на то, что в этот момент они не касались друг друга, он почувствовал теплую благодарность, смешанную с облегчением.  
— Кстати, Спок, — Кирк легко обратился уже без «мистер». — У меня к тебе просьба...  
— Да, капи... Джим?  
— Так как тут только мы вдвоем, и Боунс появится нескоро, а у меня есть очень навязчивое желание... — Кирк сел на кровати, глядя прямо в глаза своему старшему помощнику. — Спок, пожалуйста, принеси мне чего-нибудь поесть?  
— Хорошо, Джим.  
Уходя, вулканец ещё раз посмотрел на капитана. Тот лежал, честно выполняя указание отдохнуть. Заметив взгляд Спока, он улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Не волнуйся, Спок, я никуда не денусь. Возвращайся поскорее, здесь чертовски скучно.  
«Я не хочу оставаться один» — читалось в его словах.  
Только поняв, что за страх в этом человеке, можно было увидеть этот скрытый текст.  
А Спок видел и чувствовал.  
— Обязательно, Джим.


End file.
